The present invention relates to an air bag apparatus installed in a vehicle, and more particularly, to an air bag apparatus that is optimal for a passenger side air bag apparatus.
In a passenger seat air bag apparatus, an air bag is accommodated in a container-like retainer, and the retainer is covered by a lid. The passenger side air bag apparatus is installed in an instrument panel of an automobile. In a collision of the vehicle, an inflator ejects a gas and inflates the air bag. The inflated air bag pushes the lid to open toward a passenger compartment and further expands in the passenger compartment.
There is an air bag apparatus, e.g. Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 7-117609, having a lid attached to the retainer to be movable in a direction toward and out of an instrument panel (the direction toward and out of the instrument panel will hereafter be referred to as a vertical direction).
FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view showing a passenger side air bag apparatus of the publication. An air bag 61 is arranged in a retainer 60. An inflator 62 is arranged below the air bag 61. An opening in the upper surface of the retainer 60 is covered by a lid 63. Metal hooks 64 are welded to the upper side surface of the retainer 60. Hook portions 64a of the metal hooks 64 are located in openings 66 of support plates 65 of the lid 63. The openings 66 are long in the vertical direction. Thus, the lid 63 is movable in the vertical direction in accordance with a gap S between the hook portion 64a and inner end of the opening 66. Engaging pieces 67 provided on the outer surfaces of the support plates 65 hold a portion around an air bag apparatus installation opening 69 in an instrument panel 68 to fix the lid 63 to the instrument panel 68.
In the prior art shown in FIG. 4, the lid 63 is movable only in the vertical direction. Positional adjustment of the lid 63 in a longitudinal direction or a lateral direction is almost impossible. Further, in the prior art of FIG. 4, the metal hooks 64 are needed to connect the lid 63 to the retainer 60, so that the weight of the air bag apparatus is increased for the metal hooks 64.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air bag apparatus having a lid that is movable relative to a retainer in longitudinal and lateral directions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an air bag apparatus as stated above, wherein metal hooks are removed from the air bag apparatus to decrease the weight.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.
An air bag apparatus according to the present invention includes a container-like retainer having a front opening, and an air bag accommodated in the retainer and provided with a gas inlet. A portion around the gas inlet is connected to the retainer. A lid covers the opening of the retainer, and a support plate extends from the lid. The lid is connected to the retainer. In the air bag apparatus, the support plate is deformable in vertical, longitudinal and lateral directions thereby enabling the lid to move relatively in the vertical, longitudinal and lateral directions.
In the air bag apparatus, the lid is movable in the vertical, longitudinal and lateral directions. Thus, positioning the lid relative to the instrument panel when installing the air bag apparatus in an automobile is very simple. It is preferred that the lid and the support plate are formed integrally from an elastomer.
In the present invention, it is preferable that the retainer is divided into a front half and a rear half, i.e. upper and lower portions, and that a rear end of the front half, a front end of the rear half and an end of the support plate are connected in an overlapped state. This enables the assembly of the retainer and the lid to be performed simultaneously.
In one aspect of the present invention, the front half has a shape of a container and a bottom with an opening. For example, the front half includes the bottom with the opening, and a wall projecting from the periphery of the bottom.
In another aspect of the present invention, the rear half includes a flange overlapping the bottom of the front half, and the bottom of the front half, the flange and the support plate are connected in an overlapped state.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the portion around the gas inlet of the air bag is connected to the bottom of the front half. For example, the surrounding portion is superposed with a portion around the opening of the bottom, and a contact plate is superimposed thereon. The bottom, the portion of the air bag around the gas inlet portion, and the support plate are held between the contact plate and the flange.
The contact plate may have a frame-like shape so that it surrounds the opening of the bottom. Further, bolts are fixed to the contact frame. The bolts are inserted through the air bag, the bottom, the support plate and the flange, and are fastened by nuts to connect the air bag and the support plate to the bottom.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, a projection projects outwardly around the opening of the bottom, and the projection is engaged with a front portion of the rear half.
In the air bag apparatus according to the present invention, the front half may be made of a synthetic resin. This decreases the weight of the air bag apparatus. By forming the rear half from metal, impact against the instrument panel is absorbed.
In the present invention, it is preferable that a rear side of a peripheral portion of the lid engages a portion surrounding an air bag installation opening of the instrument panel.
In the present invention, the lid may be formed integrally with the instrument panel.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, the lid includes a main body for covering the opening of the retainer, a wall projecting from the main body to surround the front end of the retainer, and the support plate extending from the wall. In this case, by making the thickness of the support plate less than the thickness of the wall, deformation of the support plate is facilitated and movement of the lid is made easily.
In the present invention, the support plate has holes to facilitate deformation of the support plate and ease movement of the lid.